Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział XI
- Cóż tak żujesz? - zagadnął Karol rano przy herbacie. - Interesy, grube interesy - odparł Moryc odrywając oczy od szklanki z herbatą, którą trzymał w obu rękach, ale nie pił, głęboko zamyślony. - To znaczy pieniądze? - Duże pieniądze. Idę właśnie zrobić dwie operacje, które jeśli się udadzą, postawią mnie na nogi. Ale pieniądze możesz mieć przed wieczorem. A co z bawełną zrobić? - Nie sprzedawaj jeszcze, mam pewną ideę. - Dlaczego Maks spojrzał na mnie jak zbój, nie przywitał się i poszedł? - Nie wiem, wczoraj mi tylko wspominał, że nosisz w twarzy jakieś nowe łajdactwo, że coś zamierzasz... - On jest głupi, co ja za łajdactwo mogę nosić w twarzy, przecież ja mam twarz zwykłą, porządnego człowieka twarz, nieprawdaż, Karol? Oglądał się w lustrze starannie i swoim ostrym, jakby przyczajonym do skoku rysom nadawał dobroduszny wyraz. - Nie dziw mu się, jest zgnębiony sprawami ojca. - Radziłem mu dobrze; wziąć starego pod kuratelę, obezwłasnowolnić; w fabryce zaprowadzić swoją administrację. Nie zgodził się, chociaż córki i szwagrowie chcieli. W ten tylko sposób mogli coś uratować. - Maks powiada, że majątek ojca, więc stary może go nawet zmarnować, jeśli mu się tak podoba. - On jest za mądry, żeby tak myślał szczerze, tam coś innego być musi. - Może i nie być, bo bądź co bądź, to dosyć nieprzyjemne ogłaszać wariatem własnego ojca. - Ja też nie mówię, że przyjemna taka afera. Ojciec... duża rzecz, ale fabryka, interesy także są warte. aby dla nich coś poświęcić... Ty jak byś zrobił? - Nie potrzebuję o tym myśleć, bo mój ojciec nie ma prawie nic... Moryc się roześmiał wesoło i zamilkł, ubierał się do wyjścia, ale zwlekał, wymyślał Mateuszowi, przebierał się kilka razy, przymierzał całe stosy krawatów. - Ubierasz się jakby do oświadczyn... - Może będą i oświadczyny... może... - odpowiedział uśmiechając się blado. Ubrał się wreszcie i wyszedł razem z Karolem, ale był tak roztargnionym, że dwa razy powracał do domu po zapomniane przedmioty, a gdy wciskał binokle na nos, ręce mu drżały, a upał, jaki się już podnosił, zdenerwował go jeszcze bardziej. Drżał cały w sobie i nie mógł utrzymać laski, wylatywała mu kilka razy z rąk. - Wyglądasz, jakbyś się czego bał. - Zdenerwowany jestem, musiałem się przepracować - szepnął cicho. Wstąpili razem do kwiaciarni, gdzie Karol kupił ogromny pęk róż i goździków i kazał go natychmiast zanieść Ance, Chciał kwiatami załagodzić wczorajszą swoją brutalność. Moryc poszedł do swojego kantoru na Piotrkowską, ale nic robić nie mógł; zajrzał do składów bawełny, wydał polecenia Rubinrothowi, wypalił kilka papierosów, nie przestając ani na chwilę myśleć o Grosgliku i o interesie, z jakim miał iść do niego. Wstrząsał się od czasu do czasu febrycznie i wtedy bezwiednie dotykał ceratowej koperty z pieniędzmi, jaką miał w kieszeni, i uspakajał się, na chwilę wracał mu swobodny wyraz twarzy i odwaga, przenikała go energia i chęć natychmiastowego działania. W jednej z takich chwil odważnie poszedł do Grosglika. ale cofnął się już sprzed kantoru, spacerował czas jakiś po Piotrkowskiej i słuchając myśli, jaka mu przyszła w tej chwili, kupił bukiet najpiękniejszych i najdroższych, jakie były, kwiatów, kazał je związać bardzo kosztowną wstążką i wypisawszy na swoim bilecie adres Meli Grunspan, wysłał, polecając zostawić bilet razem z kwiatami. Wpisał wydatek w notes pod tytuł: "nieprzewidzianych - osobistych", ale "osobistych" wykreślił i napisał "firmowych", i chociaż było dosyć wcześnie, poszedł do „kolonii" na obiad. - Trzeba jeszcze obmyśleć - usprawiedliwiał się przed sobą. W jadalnym sprzątano porozkładane roboty i nakrywano do obiadu, w drugim pokoju turkotały maszyny i słychać było głosy rozmów. Stołownicy schodzili się z wolna. Najpierw przyszedł Malinowski i cicho usiadł pod ścianą, był taki z biedzony i smutny, że pani Stefania przysiadła się do niego. - Co panu jest? - Chory jestem... chory! Przesuwał palcami po czole, westchnął i wpatrzył się w nią zielonymi oczami tak boleśnie, że nie wiedząc, co mówić - odeszła. Nic się nie odzywał, gdy już zebrali się wszyscy i jeść zaczęli, dopiero gdy przyszedł Horn i usiadł przy nim, powiedział mu cicho: - Wiem, gdzie ona mieszka. - Kto? - Zośka w Stokach, w pałacu Kesslera... . - Zajmujesz się nią jeszcze? - Nie, nie... ale byłem ciekawy, gdzie mieszka. Zamilkł. - Wiecie, państwo, że Grosman, zięć Grunspana, aresztowany? - zapytał Horn. - Wiemy, wiemy. Odpocznie sobie ptaszek, ochłodzi się od fajerów... - Grosman to szwagier pięknej panny Meli? - zagadnęła pani Stefania. - Tak. Niedawno stało mu się nieszczęście, spaliła mu się fabryka, biedny człowiek, byłby się pocieszył asekuracją, a tu go cap za kołnierz i do kozy. - Pomyłka. Grosman jeszcze dzisiaj będzie wolny!.- odezwał się Moryc. - Oni są zawsze niewinni, oni się zawsze mylą, biedny naród ci Żydzi... - drwił Sierpiński i zaczął wymyślać i dowodzić Morycowi, że jego rasa jest najpodlejszą na świecie. - Gadaj pan zdrów, to panu dobrze zrobi na trawienie, ale czemu to pan tego nie powie swojemu pryncypałowi Baruchowi, pan myślisz może, że on szlachcic? - odpowiadał pobłażliwie Moryc bawiąc się zacietrzewieniem Sierpińskiego, którego zaczęli popierać inni tak gorąco, że aż się zawiązała kłótnia. - Panie Horn, niech pan tutaj siądzie przy nas - wołała Kama robiąc mu miejsce. - Ja chcę się pana o coś spytać - dopowiedziała, gdy usiadł przy niej. - Słucham z uwagą. - Czy pan ma metresę? - zawołała głośno. Umilkli wszyscy ze zdumienia, a potem wielki wybuch śmiechu rozległ się w całym pokoju. - Co ty wygadujesz, dziewczyno! – krzyknęła rozczerwieniona ciotka. - No, cóż w tym złego! Przecież w każdym francuskim romansie młodzi ludzie mają swoje przyjaciółki - tłumaczyła się niezmieszana. - Papuga jesteś, powtarzasz słowa, których znaczenia nie rozumiesz po polsku. - Jezus! nic nie rozumiem, za co ciocia krzyczy na mnie! Wzruszyła ramionami i poszła do saloniku, ale gdy przyszedł za nią Horn, zawołała porywczo: - Ja jestem papuga i z panem wcale nie mówię. - Ciocia tak Kamę nazwała, a nie ja. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, dlaczego się Kama ze mną nie przywitała? Dlaczego Karna mnie tyranizuje? Dlaczego Kama robi miny? Co? Kama min nie robi, Kama nie tyranizuje, ale niech Horn idzie sobie do szansonistek, na łobuzerkę... Ja wiem wszystko, wszystko... - Cóż to Kama wie? - zapytał poważnie, tłumiąc wesołość. - Wszystko, wszystko, że pan niegodziwy, niedobry, obrzydliwy, łobuz... Pan Fiszbin powiedział mi, dlaczego to pan w niedzielę u nas nie był... Był pan w „Arkadii"!... Upił się pan, śpiewał pan... i... i... całował pan te... Ja pana nienawidzę, ja się panem brzydzę... - A ja Kamę kocham jeszcze więcej. Chciał ją ująć za ręce, ale się wyrwała i uciekła za stół. - To tak, jak pan był nieszczęśliwy, to pan do nas przychodził, żebyśmy pana pocieszały, żebyśmy kompresy przykładały panu na głowę, żebyśmy płakały nad panem. - Kiedyż ja to byłem taki nieszczęśliwy? - zapytał Horn. - Kiedy? a zanim pan dostał miejsce u Szai. - Nigdy nie czułem się nieszczęśliwym, a wtedy właśnie bawiłem się najlepiej, bo miałem czas. - Jak to! nie był pan nieszczęśliwym? - zawołała przyskakując do niego. - Nigdy. - I nie jest pan nieszczęśliwym? - pytała gorączkowo głosem pełnym łez, żalu i oburzenia. - Ani mi się śniło. Karna, co tobie? - Pan nie był nieszczęśliwym!... A ja się modliłam za pana, a ja dałam na mszę na pańską intencję, nie kupiłam kapelusza, bo nie śmiałam stroić się; płakałam, myślałam ciągle o panu, nie sypiałam, byłam taka nieszczęśliwa, a pan nie był nieszczęśliwy! O mój Boże... mój Boże, jaka ja jestem nieszczęśliwa! - szeptała urywanym, gorączkowym, pełnym głębokiego żalu głosem i łzy jak groch zaczęły się toczyć coraz gęściej po jej twarzy. - Kama moja! Dziecko drogie, Kama! Dzieciaku cudny! - szeptał porwany j. rozrzewniony, całując ją po rękach. Kama wyrwała je, zasłoniła sobie twarz i przez łkanie wołała: - Ja pana już nie kocham! Żeby pan był nieszczęśliwym... to bym... to bym... za panem poszła w ogień... na śmierć... ale... pan jest obrzydliwy... zły człowiek. Pan nie jest nieszczęśliwy... pan mnie oszukiwał... Płakała spazmatycznie, Horn już nie wiedział, co robić, próbował się tłomaczyć, ale Kama nie chciała słuchać, a jemu pomimo rozrzewnienia śmiać się chciało z jej dzieciństwa, więc usiadł przy niej. Odsunęła się gwałtownie, pochwyciła pieska z kanapy i zastawiając się nim wołała: - Gryź go, Picolo, gryź, bo to niedobry człowiek, oszukał Kamę, bo go już nie kocham. Uśmiechnął się i zwrócił się ku wyjściu, bo i fabryki zaczęły już ryczeć swoją pieśń poobiednią. - Pan się nawet ze mną nie żegna? To pan mnie nawet nie przeprasza? - zawołała prędko, ocierając łzy. - Dobrze. Od dzisiaj się nie znamy. Dobrze. Od dzisiaj będę chodziła na spacer z Malinowskirn albo z Krzeczkowskim, albo z Blumenfeldem, albo z tymi, z którymi będzie mi się podobało. Tak, tak, zrobię to, jak ciocię kocham, żeby pan nie myślał, że idzie mi o pańskie towarzystwo... - I mnie wszystko jedno, bo się będę lepiej i weselej bawił w "Arkadii" niż z Kamą. - Wszystko mi jedno, niech je pan całuje, niech się pan upija jak Bum-Bum. - A więc żegnam Kamę na zawsze - zawołał patetycznie i wyszedł. Patrzyła srogo za nim, z kamienną obojętnością słu-chała zamykania drzwi, ale gdy usłyszała, że już schodzi po schodach, zrobiło się jej strasznie żal, że może już naprawdę nie przyjdzie. Wyjrzała oknem, widziała, jak przechodził na dru-gą stronę Spacerowej i znikał w bocznej uliczce, wtedy ciężko upadła na kanapkę, przycisnęła Picola do piersi i wybuchnęła: - Picolo mój jedyny, jaka ja jestem nieszczęśliwa! Ale nie mogła płakać, przejrzała się w lustrze, poprawiła rozwichrzoną czuprynę, krokiem poważnym poszła do ciotki, wzięła ją za rękę i z tajemniczą twarzą przyprowadziła do saloniku, a rzucając się jej na szyję, zawołała tragicznie: - Już się stało! Już się nigdy nie zobaczymy z Hornem! Ciociu, jaka ja strasznie jestem nieszczęśliwa! Ale zobaczywszy, że ciotka nie okazuje zbytniego zainteresowania, odsunęła się i zapytała boleśnie, z wyrzutem: - I ciocia nawet nie płacze? - Cóż to znowu za bziki? - Panno Kamo, czy dzisiaj dostanę buzi na do widzenia - wołał Moryc uchylając drzwi z przedpokoju. - Picolo pana pocałuje! - zawołała rzucając się z psem do niego, ale Moryc nie czekał i wyszedł. Na ulicy znowu zaczął się ociągać i zwlekać z pójściem do Grosglika; zaczął przypominać sobie, czy nie ma gdzie indziej pilniejszego interesu do załatwienia, potem, że musi się w pewnej sprawiło widzieć z Kesslerem, że powinien zajrzeć do domu. Przemógł się wreszcie i wszedł do kantoru bankiera. - Szef u siebie? - zapytał witając się ze Stachem Wilczkiem. - Jest. Od paru dni ciągle posyła po pana. - Skończyłeś pan z Grunspanem? - Dopierośmy zaczęli, jesteśmy w piętnastym tysiącu... - I jeszcze nie koniec? - zapytał ze zdumieniem. - Nie jesteśmy nawet w połowie. - Nie przerachuj się, Wilczek! Ja panu dobrze życzę. - Radziłeś mi pan sam przecież trzymać się mocno. - Radziłem? ja radziłem? Być może, ale wszystko ma swoje maximum - mówił niezadowolony, bo radził mu przyciskać Grunspana wtedy, gdy nie miał zdecydowanych zamiarów na Melę, ale teraz gniewało go to serdecznie. - Ale, przyjdź pan do kantoru Borowieckiego podpisać kontrakt na dostawę węgla. - Dziękuję panu bardzo... bardzo - szeptał uradowany Wilczek ściskając mu ręce. - Tylko mam z panem coś do pogadania. - Powiedz pan otwarcie, co mam dać za to? - Określimy później. Mam na pana większe zamiary. Za pół godziny wyjdę, odprowadź mnie pan, wtedy to pomówimy. Moryc wolno ściągnął palto, zatarł ręce i raz jeszcze spojrzał na zaciemnioną gwałtownie ulicę, bo deszcz zaczął padać i brzęczeć po szybach. - Co będzie, to będzie, dobrze będzie - myślał i wszedł do gabinetu bankiera, który na jego widok zerwał się z krzesła. - Jak się pan ma, jak się kochany pan ma! - wołał całując go. - Ja byłem tak niespokojny o pańskie zdrowie! To bardzo niepoczciwie zostawiać swoich przyjaciół w takiej długiej niepewności. Myśmy się wszyscy kłopotali o pana! Nawet Borowiecki bardzo się pytał o pana. Moryc się uśmiechnął nieznacznie z tej troskliwości. - Cóż wełna? A jednak ja się grubo stęskniłem za panem. - Dziękuję. Pan jesteś bardzo dobry człowiek. - Kto może mówić inaczej o mnie! Ja wczoraj da-łem dwadzieścia pięć rubli na kolonie letnie. Patrz pan, tu stoi to wydrukowane! Podsunął mu gazetę. - Cóż nasza wełna? - zapytał dość niecierpliwie. - Pan wiesz, jak place idą w górę, jak cegła podskoczyła, co? - Wiem, bo my trochę robimy w placach. Zacznie się w Łodzi duży ruch. Słyszałeś pan co na mieście o Grosmanie? - zapytał nieco ciszej. - Policja... tak... Uśmiechnął się. - Sza... sza... - syknął, obejrzał się na wszystkie strony, zajrzał do kantoru, czy kto nie podsłuchuje, i mówił mu do ucha: - Jego wczoraj prawie aresztowali. - Już wczoraj wieczorem o tym słyszałem, zaraz po przyjeździe, że go zupełnie aresztowali. - Łódź to jest bardzo plotkarskie miasto. Oni się zaraz potrzebują interesować wszystkim. Co to komu do tego, co drugi robi! Grosmana denuncjowali, ale jemu nic nie zrobią, bo on jest czysty jak ja. Moryc znowu się uśmiechnął dwuznacznie. - Ale czy to potrzebne, żeby policja się mieszała do prywatnych interesów? - Pan wysoko angażowany w tym interesie? - Na całe trzydzieści tysięcy! On byłby się wylizał trochę! No, cóż, nieszczęścia chodzą i po fabrykach, i po ludziach, i po towarach, a asekuracja droga i płacić potrzeba za darmo! Jak kto ma pech, to mu i ogień zdechł... - Nic mu się nie stanie, Grosman uczciwy człowiek. - Mówię to samo, ja bym nawet za niego zaręczył, ale cóż pan poradzisz, jest tyle łajdaków w Łodzi, co gotowi przysięgać, że widzieli, jak on... bo ja już wiem, czego oni nie powiedzą. Cóż z naszą wełną? - Kupiłem i zaraz sprzedałem za gotówkę. - To dobrze, bo mnie dzisiaj dużo potrzeba gotówki. - Komu nie potrzeba dużo gotówki! - powiedział melancholijnie Moryc. - Pan ją będziesz miał, bo pan masz głowę. Masz pan przy sobie pieniądze? - Nie mam - odparł wolno i spokojnie, chociaż serce uderzyło mu mocniej. - Przyślij mi pan przed czwartą koniecznie, mam wekslowe wypłaty. Dużo zarabiamy? - zapytał częstując go cygarem. - Ja zarabiam dosyć, ale pan... - No, przecież do spółki, mój kapitał... – zaczął prędko. - Kapitał mój, bo jest u mnie - rzucił Moryc zapalając cygaro. Bankier nie usłyszał dobrze czy nie mógł uwierzyć lub zrozumieć, bo odbierając od niego zapałkę zapalał swoje cygaro i mówił: - Umówiliśmy się na dziesięć procent po odtrąceniu kosztów. - Zapłacę panu dziesięć procent rocznie, ale kapitału nie zwrócę - ciągnął spokojnie Moryc. - Co? Co pan gadasz? Pan masz małe rybki w głowie! - krzyknął. - Mówię panu otwarcie, że pieniądze ulokowałem w swój interes. - Moje pieniądze! - Pańskie pieniądze. Pożyczyłem od pana na długi termin... Bankier odskoczył, stał chwilę zdumiony, nie wierząc uszom własnym. - Panie Moryc Welt, wypłać mi pan natychmiast moje trzydzieści tysięcy marek! - Panie Grosglik, pieniędzy panu nie oddam, wziąłem je dla siebie, potrzebne mi są do poprowadzenia większego interesu, zapłacę od nich dziesięć procent rocznie, a oddam, jak się dorobię - mówił zimno Moryc i już odzyskał zupełny spokój i równowagę. - Pan zwariowałeś! Pan jesteś chory, zmęczony drogą i interesami, odpocznij pan trochę. - Antoni! przynieś wody szklankę! Antoni! przynieś wody sodowej! Antoni! przynieś butelkę szampańskiego - zmieniał gorączkowo rozkazy, podbiegając za każdym razem do służącego stojącego w progu. - To te upały uderzają do głowy, ja wiem, mnie samego o mało już którego dnia szlak nie trafił... Kochany pan Moryc, prawda, pan jesteś bardzo blady pana pewnie serce boli, może zawołać doktora? Moryc uśmiechnął się drwiąco z jego wystraszonej miny. - Uspokój się pan trochę. Zaraz, ja tu mam kolońską wodę, wytrę panu głowę. Zmaczał chustkę i chciał ją położyć na skroniach Moryca. - Daj pan pokój, jestem zupełnie zdrów i przytomny. - To mnie bardzo cieszy. Aj, aj! jak mnie pan przestraszył, to się na moim zdrowiu odbije. Ale pan jesteś dowcipny, ha, ha, ha! żeby mi takiego figla urządzić, a ja się szczerze przyznam, że uwierzyłem, ha, ha, ha! to mi się podoba. No, daj no pan pieniądze, bo w kasie czekają na nie. Bardzo dowcipne, bardzo... - Nie mam. Powiedziałem już panu, że pożyczyłem je sobie. - Co to jest? To gwałt, to złodziejstwo! to rozbój w biały dzień! - krzyczał rzucając się ku niemu. Ale Moryc ściskał silniej kij w ręku i spojrzał zimno. - Panie Blumenfeld, każ pan telefon połączyć z policją! - krzyknął do kantoru. - Ja z panem pogadam inaczej! Ty złodzieju! Ja cię każę zgnoić w kryminale, wyszlę na Sybir, okuję w kajdany! - Cicho pan bądź, bo pana wsadzę do kozy za obelgi, a policją pan nie strasz... Gdzież są dowody, że te pieniądze, któreś mi pan dał w czeku na Lipsk, są pańskie, a nie moje, co? - zapytał zimno. Bankier oprzytomniał, usiadł i długo patrzył na niego, patrzył z nieopowiedzianym uczuciem bezsilnej wściekłości i żalu, aż mu łzy zaszkliły się w oczach. - Idź, Antoni, już niczego nie potrzeba. On się ocuci w więzieniu! - dodał ciszej, złamanym głosem. - Nie gadaj pan głupich słów na próżno, bo mi się to przestaje podobać. Mówmy ze sobą jak ludzie. - A ja panu tak wierzyłem, ja pana tak uważałem jak syna, co to jak syna, jak syna i córkę razem, a pan zrobił takie łajdactwo, takie łajdactwo, co pana Pan Bóg może skarać za to, bo tego się nie robi przyjacielowi, który zaufał na całe trzydzieści tysięcy... - Nie zawracaj pan głowy. Pożyczyłem od pana trzydzieści tysięcy marek na termin nieograniczony, bo muszę zacząć duży interes. Wystawię panu zobowiązanie, nawet kiedyś je spłacę, a tymczasem pieniądze już poszły w ruch. - W Berlinie, ja wiem gdzie... w Amor Saale... ja wiem... - szeptał zgnębiony. - Pomówmy nareszcie po przyjacielsku – zawołał zniecierpliwiony Moryc. - Pan jesteś złodziej, nie przyjaciel! Oddaj pan pieniądze! - krzyknął porwany znowu żalem i rzucił się do rewolweru, leżącego w półotwartej szufladzie biurka, ale szufladę zatrzasnął, zamknął, klucz schował do kieszeni i zaczął się rzucać po pokoju, klął, wymyślał, przyskakiwał z pięściami do Moryca, ale ten siedział z kijem w ręku, uśmiechał się drwiąco, a gdy bankier uspokoił się nieco, zaczął opowiadać mu swoje plany: - Ja mam trzydzieści lat... czas mi zacząć... Mam dobry plan, a nie miałem pieniędzy. Cóż pan chcesz, z agentury można żyć, ale kapitałów nie będzie, a i tak żyło się kredytem; gdyby zlikwidować przyszło, miałbym parę tysięcy długów na czysto... Teraz dam sobie radę. Pan mi pożyczyłeś pieniędzy, to muszę panu opowiedzieć, na co były mi potrzebne, Borowiecki jest osaczony, gotówki już nie ma, ciągnie lichwiarskim kredytem, ja mu dam pieniądze... a przy sposobności wejdę do zupełnej spółki i już tak dalej pokieruję, że on będzie tylko dyrektorem w swojej fabryce... Mam dobry plan. On ma w fabryce swojej gotówki czterdzieści tysięcy, to można od niego zainkasować w rok... dwa, wyjdzie na czysto. Wszystko obmyślałem i ręczę panu, że się powiedzie! - mówił spokojnie Moryc popierając swoje wywody szeregiem cyfr i rozmaitych podstępów, łajdactw, oszustw, którymi chciał zabić Borowieckiego. Mówił długo, wyczerpująco, otwarcie. Bankier się uspakajał, gładził już palcem bokobrody, pociągał nosem, jakby wyczuwając padlinę, przy której i on mógłby się pożywić, błyskał oczami, uśmiechał się, bo zaczynał go porywać ten projekt łajdacki, zapomniał nawet, że to jego pieniędzmi będzie prowadzona ta kampania, przytakiwał całym sercem, czasem rzucił jakie słowo, jakiś plan uboczny, który zaraz Moryc chwytał w lot i uzupełniał, wcielał do swojego projektu i budował dalej, mówiąc coraz ciszej i poufniej. Grosglik napił się wody, otworzył lufcik i krzyknął do ludzi, wywożących ze składów platformy naładowane wańtuchami wełny: - Zaczekać na podwórzu! - Deszcz, wełna zamoknie. - Zaczekać, mówię ci, chamie! Zatrzasnął lufcik, spoglądał czasami w zadeszczone niebo i szybko coś pisać zaczął. Moryc umilkł i zapatrzył się na szereg wozów moknących na coraz gęstszym deszczu, a w końcu rzeki spokojnie: - Wełnie niewiele przybędzie wagi, bo widzę, że wańtuchy nowe. - Pan jesteś za... sprytny! - odezwał się bankier i kazał pokryć wełnę oponami. - Ja znałem dobrze pańskiego ojca - zaczął znowu, uprzejmie podając mu cygaro. - Mądry człowiek, tylko głupią plajtę zrobił. - Jak się komu nieszczęści, to i z pięści zachrzęści! - rzekł sentencjonalnie. - Cóż pan powiesz na mój plan? - A pańska matka była moją kuzynką, pan wiesz? - Sprzedawała resztki na Piotrkowskiej i trochę na fanty dawała... - Pan jesteś do niej podobny, ona była śliczna kobieta, obszerna, duża kobieta. Ja panu coś powiem. pan masz głowę, pan mi się podobasz... A że ja lubię, jak młodzi mają rozum, że ja lubię mądrym pomagać, to ja panu pomogę. Mnie się podoba pański projekt. - A ja wiedziałem, że pan jesteś mądry człowiek. - Zrobimy spółkę. - Dasz pan pieniędzy? - Dam panu. - Dużego kredytu? - Wyrobię panu. - Dobrze, to możemy się pocałować na początek spółki. - Ślicznie! Lepiej się sto razy pocałować, jak raz stracić trzydzieści tysięcy. Obszernie przedyskutowali punkty przyszłej spółki i ułożyli program działania. - To jeden interes, idę zrobić drugi, oświadczyć się. - Jaki posag? - Mela Grunspan. - Poczekaj pan, niech oni tę sprawę z Grosmanem wpierw skończą. - Właśnie teraz zgodzą się prędzej, bo może im co pomogę. - Bardzo mi się podobasz, Moryc, tak mi się podobasz, że gdyby moja Mery była dorosła, dałbym ją panu, a ona ma sto tysięcy. - Za mało. - Dałbym sto dwadzieścia, poczekaj pan rok. - Nie mogę. Za rok dwieście, nie opłaci mi się taniej czekać. - Mniejsza z tym, a przyjdź pan do mnie w niedzielę na obiad, będzie trochę gości z Warszawy, a potem ja panu powiem jeden mały plan, od którego pachnie milionem. Ucałowali się raz jeszcze najbardziej po przyjacielsku, co nie przeszkadzało, że bankier mu przypomniał, aby napisał rewers na te trzydzieści tysięcy. - Pan mi się tak podobasz, że ja się już w panu zakochałem - wołał bankier rozpromieniony, chowając rewers do kasy. Moryc zabrał z kantoru Wilczka i wyszedł, ale w bramie domu stał jakiś człowiek z miną złodzieja i zastąpił Stachowi drogę. - Przepraszam, przyjdę do pana jutro, bo muszę z tym obywatelem się rozmówić - tłumaczył się Stach, skinął mu głową, rzucił jakiś znak człowiekowi i poszedł przez Dzielną ku kolei. Tom II Rozdział XI